


El Tango de Spones

by Alys_Brauer



Series: Spones Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M, prompt fills, salty bones, spones - Freeform, tango dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys_Brauer/pseuds/Alys_Brauer
Summary: A prompt fill for my tumblr account mckirkishPrompt: Spones + Dancing the Tango
“Just once,” Leonard mutters under his breath - then promptly raises his hands higher over his head to indicate that the fucking surrenders already! Muttering is not a weapon, though sometimes he wishes it was because it would make his life so much easier. “Just once, it’d be nice if an uninhabited planet was actually uninhabited.”





	

Honestly, he would settle for an away mission that didn’t include them running for their lives, exposed to some sort of virus that no one’s heard of before, being captured, insulting an entire race of people, or doing something so stupid that the entire team ends up in his sick bay. So far on this mission, they’re at three out of five, and Leonard isn’t holding out much hope for the last two.

“Do you realize,” Leonard grumbles as the bars to their newest luxury prison close behind them, “How often the three most senior officers have been ambushed, kidnapped, imprisoned or otherwise detained and/or been in some kind of mortal peril? Cause let me tell you, it’s a whole damn lot.”

Tirade over, for the moment at least, Leonard throws himself down on the bed their ‘hosts’ have oh so graciously provided. He closes his eyes, and wishes with all his might that they were back on the _Enterprise_ , or better yet, Earth.

“Statistically speaking,” Spock begins to speak. Leonard lets out a long groan, flinging an arm over his face. The last thing he needs right now is logic, or math, or a combination of the two. All he wants to do is vent until Jim comes up with some sort of crazy plan that he and Spock can veto and change about so it has a slightly higher chance of success.

Only problem is they’ve been separated from their captain, there’s no sign of him in any of the nearby cells.

“You will stand.”

The order is accompanied by the clang of bars. Leonard lowers his arm to stare at the guards, debating the wisdom of just refusing to move.

Spock stands, though, and Leonard sighs. Kicking his feet off the bed, he pulls himself up and tugs his shirt back into place. He figures that the strangers really haven’t done anything to hurt them yet, and it’s probably best to cooperate until they can figure out what these people want- and what they’ve done with Jim.

“You will come.”

“Not much for conversation, are you?” Leonard observes, falling into step beside Spock as they’re escorted from their cell.

There’s a feather-light touch on the back of his hand, and a feeling of calm warmth and affection flows into him. Leonard glances over at Spock, and offers him a small smile of thanks, taking the support being offered to him. He catches Spock’s hand before he pulls back completely, and rests his index and middle finger over Spock’s in a brief, chaste kiss of thanks.

At least they’re in this together.

They’re escorted to a throne room. There’s a woman, presumably the queen, lounging up on a dais with…oh hell.

Well, that solves the mystery of where Jim is. Jim’s wrists are tied, and he’s on the floor with a wound that’s still sluggishly bleeding, and within reach of the woman. Leonard recognizes the type of wound right away, a sword wound – which he frankly has too much familiarity with if he can recognize it on sight, considering it’s the 23rd century.

“Shit,” Leonard curses. Forgetting for a moment that they’re surrounded by armed guards, he takes an involuntary step forward, doctor’s instincts kicking in.

Spock grabs his shoulder to restrain him at the same time that the guards pull their swords out of their sheaths. “Dammit! I’m a doctor! Let me take a look at that before he bleeds out at your God damned feet!”

“Leonard,” Spock speaks softly into his ear, warning him with that single word that now might not be the best time to lose control of his emotions.

Yeah, well, it’s a little harder for him seeing as he just can’t turn them off, especially not when his friend, and captain, is bleeding out at the feet of some queen of a planet that’s supposed to be uninhabited!

“Bones! Spock!” Jim’s bright voice breaks through the tension that’s settled over the throne room. “Glad you could join the party.”

For a brief moment, Leonard meets Jim’s eyes, and catches the slightest shake of his head. Leonard frowns, but he forces his shoulders to relax and steps back, away from the sharp objects pointed at him. He doesn’t like it, he doesn’t like any of this, but it’s not like he can actually change it right now.

Jim better have one hell of a plan to get them out of this mess.

“Party, Captain?” Spock speaks, and draws the attention of the room to him.

“Oh yeah, it’s Queen Shlethle-… it’s the Queen’s birthday today, and I’ve been reliably informed,” he winces, and now Leonard can guess where that wound came from. “That we’re her gifts.”

“We’re her what!?”

Only Spock’s hand tightening on his shoulder keeps Leonard from stepping forward again, sharp things that can probably cut him in two be damned.

“Our gifts,” the queen speaks at last. Her voice is soft, but it cuts through Leonard and makes him freeze and tense up all over again. “And we desire that you entertain us.”

Leonard clenches his teeth against the angry words that threaten to spill past his lips. Entertain?  He’s a doctor, not a damn street performer! What exactly does she expect them to do? Duel to the death? Sing a song?

“You will dance,” the proclamation echoes.

He feels his jaw drop. “Like hell we will,” Leonard declares right back.

The woman laughs, she actually laughs. “Oh I like you. Show us, Doctor. Show us more of that passion. You will dance now.”

Leonard’s about to repeat that he’s going to do no such thing, but he doesn’t get the chance. The queen snaps her fingers, and music starts out of nowhere.

Suddenly he finds himself standing straight up, his body feeling just beyond his full control.

A warm weight presses against his back, and then Spock’s hand is slowly sliding over his chest. Leonard’s heart rises to his throat as his hand moves by itself to cover Spock’s.

What the hell?

“Fascinating,” Spock observes, sliding along Leonard’s back until he’s standing beside him. Spock turns, spinning into Leonard and Leonard responds, one arm wrapping around Spock’s waist, pressing against his hip and thigh as the other holds the Vulcan just under his chest.

He recognizes the music now, the lilting strings and horns make his heart pound in his chest, and he can’t help but be drawn in the rhythm of the tango.

Spock leans back against him, and Leonard’s body sways back, then forward. Spinning Spock but moving with him so their bodies are still pressed together when the spin is done, Leonard’s hand resting lightly in the small of Spock’s back.

The Vulcan runs one hand down Leonard’s arm, and the other one rises to rest on the back of Leonard’s neck, sending a chill down his spine. “I didn’t know you knew how to dance,” Leonard tries for casual, even as his body continues to move in the half remembered steps.

“Nor I you,” Spock responds as Leonard pulls him up tight against him, their lips nearly touching.

“Joscelyn made me learn for the wedding,” he admits. Leonard is trying to focus on the conversation, not on the fact that he can’t seem to control his body and the fact that him and Spock are performing one of the most intimate dances for a room full of aliens. “Where did you learn?” he breathes softly, his hand running up Spock’s arm, lifting it up. The tips of his fingers kiss over Spock’s wrist, and the Vulcan curls his fingers sensually over Leonard’s hand.

His pulse spikes. Touch empathy, of course he knows about it, but he’s never felt this from Spock outside of…well- It’s a little inappropriate in front of an audience. Leonard feels his skin heat as they move into some complicated footwork.

“There is a similar style of dance on Vulcan,” Spock informs him. It might be Leonard’s imagination, but he feels like Spock’s voice might be a little lower, a little more breathless.

Spock runs his hand up Leonard’s neck to cup his cheek, and all coherent thought leaves him, Spock’s emotions so near to the surface, pulsing with the beat of the music, that they threaten to overwhelm Leonard.

The tempo slowly continues to increase, and they’re spinning and gliding across the entire throne room, but Leonard’s whole attention is fixed upon Spock. The way he moves, the feel of his body pressing tight against him, the shiver of emotion and thought that shoots through him every time their bare skin comes in contact.

He loses track of everything except Spock, Spock and the music.

Suddenly he finds himself surrounded by swirling light, the music fades, and then he’s standing on the transport mat on _Enterprise_. His arms are wrapped tightly around Spock’s waist, Spock’s leg halfway wrapped around his hips, resting on his ass as he cups Leonard’s face, which is nearly buried in Spock’s chest as he dips the Vulcan, both of them flushed and breathing hard.


End file.
